1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a support for a microwave transmission line with a conductive strip, notably of the symmetrical strip line type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such supports are known, notably in the field of symmetrical air strip lines. These supports are designed to provide for the mechanical support of the internal conductor of the line and are arranged as spacers between the ground planes or between a ground plane and the internal conductor.
Such supports are described, for example, in the French patent No. 1 573 432 or in the French patent application No. 88 03682 filed on 22nd Mar. 1988. However, these supports have great volume and mass, and this becomes a major drawback when the line works in a field for these supports disturb the field. Furthermore, their positioning all along the line causes localized faults which recur with the pitch chosen for the supports. Finally, the quantity of dielectric used causes a certain degree of loss which cannot be reduced.